the future and the past combine
by xoxoSakuraxoxo
Summary: KagomeInuyasha, and SangoMiroku, their kids come from the future to help try to survive the battles that come, and also get their parents together before its to late
1. Chapter 1

(AN- okay this is my first Inuyasha story, i really hope you guys enjoy it and Rand R afterwards :))

"we have to find them Nazeruth" yelled Sakura

"Sakura… what happens if they haven't met each other yet?" Nazeruth yelled back tiredly

A girl with pink hair that went down to her knees and eyes like Inuyasha, ran through the forest. She was a half breed like her father, but unlike her father she was only born from a half demon and a human, which would normally make her weaker then most half demons. She wore the cloth of the fire rat around her, but it was made into a short kimono and the jacket was tired around her waist and came back and made a big bow on her back. Sakura was born from Inuyasha and Kagome in the future, but something happened and it whipped out her hole family except Sesshomaru who took her in and trained her. (An-I cant tell you too much of what happened :P or else it might give away the surprise). But lord Shippo in the past sent Sakura back to help her parents become stronger, so that they don't die in the future.

"we will find them, Lord Shippo knew what he was doing" Sakura said, but it was meant more towards herself

"least we hope he did" Nazeruth mumbled back. Nazeruth was a demon panther, he looked a lot like a normal black panther but he could talk and was a lot faster.

They were running through the woods looking for Inuyasha and the group, but what they didn't know was Lord Shippo sent them back to before they met and Inuyasha was pinned to the tree with the aero, lord Shippo wanted them to be there from the beginning, he wanted them to learn about how Kagome and Inuyasha met. Sakura and Nazeruth weren't the only ones that were sent back, also another girl was sent back to the past with them, and she was….

"Sakura" a voice called

"hmm?" Sakura looked around to the tree tops

Just then another figured jumped out, it was another girl with long back hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, but she wore a purple samurai costume, with a demon slayer costume underneath. And she had the curse of the wind tunnel on her hand. That's right she's the daughter of Sango and Miroku.

"Sakura I think Nazeruth might be right" Hikaru said in a very serious tone

"hmm, what's up Hikaru?" Sakura said worriedly

"did you find anything?" Nazeruth quickly asked

"I did indeed and you wont believe what it was, follow me" Hikaru answered, then took off back into the trees

Sakura followed, they ran through the trees with amazing speed, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Until they reached what Hikaru was talking about.

"WHAT, Father is still pinned to the great tree" Sakura screamed

"yeah I know… weird" Hikaru said in a bored tone

"I knew it" Nazeruth mumbled to himself

Just then they heard a scream

"AHHHH"

"eh?" Sakura said, as she raised an eyebrow

"(sigh) lets go check it out" Hikaru once again said in a bored tone with a hint of annoyance in it.

Then they took off in the direction they heard the scream come from, until they saw a young girl climbing out of it, and they were about to be seen when Nazeruth pulled them back.

"don't let yourself be seen, especially not by her" Nazeruth said angrily

"(gasp) that's mother" Sakura whispered

"oh" Hikaru said dumbfounded "why did he send us back to this point in time?"

"I understand know" Nazeruth said with much wisdom in his voice, the girls stared at him wide eyed "he wanted you two to understand everything from the beginning, so he sent you back to the VERY beginning. And now that we are here, we cannot let ourselves be seen by Inuyasha or Kagome yet, we have to wait until the hole group is together"

"yes I agree" Sakura nodded her head.

"come on you two, lets follow her" Hikaru whispered and she silently took off in the direction Kagome went.

"k" Sakura and Nazeruth followed closely behind her.

They sat in the trees watching Kagome approach Inuyasha.

"er..what is she doing?" Hikaru asked, with a confused look

"um, looks she she's going to…" but Nazeruth was cut off by Sakura before he could finish the sentence

"grab his ears" Sakura sighed with surprise in her voice "ahahahaha, so that's how mother and father met, hahaha, she grabbed his ears… hahaha, oh wow this is great" Sakura almost fell off the tree branch laughing

"Sakura pull yourself together, and shut up" Hikaru hissed

"hmpf" Sakura pouted

"come on you two we have work to do" Nazeruth said and he started walking back to the well

"why did you bring us back here?" Sakura asked innocently, but she had an idea of what he had planned

"remember Sakura, we are back to get them stronger, and not to fool around" Nazeruth calmly stated

"then why are we here?" Sakura asked again

"because Sakura this is the bone eaters well" Hikaru roller her eyes

"yeah so what?" Sakura whined

"there's a demon down there, a centipede"

"so..?" Sakura asked Dumbly

"where going to revive him" Nazeruth smirked

"uh..why?" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"I told you, I have something planned" Nazeruth smiled evilly

(An- soooooo, how was it?)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN- yay next chapter)

"(sigh) this is boring" Sakura was sitting on the side of the well with her head resting on her hand.  
"Where did Nazeruth go anyways?" Hikaru asked from the grass, she was laying on the ground staring at the sky  
"I don't know, he said he had to get something before you are able to revive this thing"  
"ah, I see. Did he say what he had to go get?"  
"You where there silly, didn't you hear him?"  
"Um, no" Hikaru chuckled "he talks to much I normally just tune him out"  
Sakura sighed heavy "you need to stop doing that  
"yeah, maybe...so what did he have to go find?"  
"Um" Sakura brought her finger up to her chin "a special herb"  
"why?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow "why would he need a herb to revive something?"  
"I don't know he said something about"Sakura put on her best imitated Nazeruth voice " 'because it's a centipede I must go gather a herb or else it would never work'...I don't know, I guess we will find out when he gets back" Sakura giggled

(half an hour later)

"im back" Nazeruth said as he approached the bone eaters well  
"what took you so long" Sakura asked as she got off the wells edge  
"I ran into a few problems"  
"like what?"  
"Demons, just the usual" Nazeruth sighed "they have way more demons then we have in the future"  
"haha of course they do" Sakura laughed "so did you get everything we need?"  
"Of course I did" Nazeruth looked a little taken back  
"how long do you think this will take?" Sakura asked with curiosity  
"not very long, it will probably be done before night fall,"  
"that's good" Sakura chirped

(An hour later)

"okay" Nazeruth stepped back from the well "are you two ready"  
"yes" Hikaru said while never taking her eyes away from the well  
"throw in the herb" Nazeruth yelled

Hikaru quickly ran up to the well and threw in the herb, all of a sudden there was a bright light coming from the well, all three of them were thrown backwards, and they were trying to cover their eyes from the light.

(3 minutes later)

the light finally was gone, and Sakura opened her eyes to see that nothing was happening

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused "Nazeruth?" Sakura looked around but couldn't see Nazeruth anywhere "Nazeruth where are you?" Sakura started looking all over by the well"

Hikaru got up off the ground to see Sakura running all over calling out Nazeruth's name, she looked at the well and it was still the same as before.

"What are you doing Sakura" Hikaru asked as she approached Sakura  
"Nazeruth is gone.."  
"Where did he go?"  
"I don't know...I opened my eyes... and he wasn't here" Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes  
"don't worry... maybe he left for a second"  
"how?... The light was to bright to even open up our eyes...and besides he wouldn't have left without saying something first" Sakura sniffed  
"okay... maybe he's gone" Hikaru said as she looked around  
"what do you mean...gone?"  
"... he's the one that added things to the herb right?"  
"Yeah" Sakura shook her head dumbly  
"Well maybe... he disappeared because of it"  
"what...why?"  
"I don't know... but I have heard it has happened before... my father was telling me about it one day, he didn't say how it happened... because he didn't even know, but he said that sometimes... the person disappears... and they don't reappear for a long time"  
"oh...but do you think he's okay?"  
"Yeah... he's probably fine"

just then the ground started to move.

"What's that" Sakura grabbed onto Hikaru's arm for balance  
"I don't know" Hikaru glared at the well

Just then the centipede came flying out, laughing

"Quick...run Sakura" Hikaru yelled as she took off for the trees  
"yeah.. Right behind you" Sakura followed closely

the centipede flew off in the direction of the village

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked while sitting on a tree branch  
"nothing... we wait"  
"so where just going to sit here...?"  
'yup" Hikaru looked at Sakura "unless you have something else you wanna do?"  
"Yes... I do" Sakura smirked  
"oh..do tell"

"well you know how Nazeruth said that we have to make them stronger..."  
"Of course"  
"well... why don't we get another demon ready"  
"like who?"  
"Well this demon has to be stronger then the last one... and we have to make sure... Dad and mom are together... because we want them to kinda work together...right?"

Hikaru just nodded her head in agreement

"So think back... what would a good demon be?"  
"..I ...don't ...know" Hikaru stuttered  
"Ugh... Yura of the hair"  
"oh... so when do you want to put this plan into action?"  
"Well not yet of course... we will wait a couple of days, I want to see how this one turns out, and then I want to see how each of them handle each other, haha" Sakura joked

"Okay... actually that's probably a good idea... we cant interfere to much...well we can, but we have to be careful"  
"yeah... and make sure you cover up your sent well enough"  
"its not me you should worry about... he hasn't met Sango or Miroku yet... but he will know your sent"  
"Aa.. Yeah... haha, your right" Sakura stuck out her tongue  
"So for now... lets just hide"  
"agreed"

(A week later)

Sakura and Hikaru were running through the forest as fast as they could, they had to get to Inuyasha and Kagome to see how they were handling Yura of the hair.

"Hurry up Hikaru"  
"im coming"  
"I want to see how this folds out"  
"oooookay" Hikaru glared at Sakura's back

when they got there they saw Kagome was climbing up the hair trying to get to a red skull.

"What is she doing" Hikaru raised an eyebrow  
"she's trying to get to that skull"  
"what skull?" Hikaru looked at Sakura  
"the red one"  
"there's a red one?"  
"You cant see it?" Sakura looked at Hikaru In surprise  
"NO..I cant" Hikaru hissed  
"shut up Hikaru, don't let them hear you" Sakura put her hand over Hikaru's mouth.

They stayed there and watched until the end, and they saw that even now Kagome and Inuyasha were getting close

"AHHHHHH" Inuyasha yelled in pain "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME?"

Well they were getting close, I never said they were THAT close...yet. Sakura and Hikaru started to walk away from the place that the battle just took place in.

"Hahaha, that was great: Sakura put her arms behind her head and smiled  
"wow... your parents act really immature..." Hikaru brought her finger up to her chin  
"hahaha, well least they are getting closer"  
"yeah...looked like Kagome was about to murder Inuyasha" Hikaru grinned  
"haha... she probably was going to" Sakura stuck out her tongue

(The next day)

Sakura and Hikaru were hiding in a tree watching as kagome was trying to take off Inuyasha's close so that she could try to put some bandages on the cuts.

"Oh wow..." Hikaru whistled "they make a lovely couple"  
"...this is...interesting..." Sakura was wide eyed as she watched her parents from the tree she was sitting in  
"I cant wait for them to find out about us... I think that will be entertaining"  
"Uh...huh.."  
"Sakura are you even listening to me"  
"uh..huh"  
"(sigh) are not" Hikaru sighed in defeat then shrugged it off. "This will be interesting Sakura... I cant wait for the journeys that lie ahead"

Sakura smirked and nodded back

Hikaru opened her mouth "SO YOUR ONLY LISTENING TO THINGS YOU WANT TO HEAR, EH?" Hikaru pushed Sakura off the tree "ah, ha... ooops.."

(please review... i really want to know what everyone thinks about the story)


End file.
